septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Red Nightfall
First, before writing out a character profile, put a basic overview of the character, including how they got on the ship. A picture must also be included. (Type *hiresnobg into the IMVU chat box and look at your desktop for a print screen, or use a preferred alternative method) Example of a detailed profile - Abel Baudouin Example of a less detailed profile - Irisadora I M P O R T A N T This is a must do! PROFILE - SKILLS AND WEAPONS - WEAKNESS - PERSONALITY (If you do not want to add anything to a select category, delete that category.) Talents and Skills *Knows hand to hand combat and sword's men skill * Knows how to cook Weapons An old sword called the sword of darkness'' Combat Skills and Abilities *Bullet point this one as well. This is skills and abilities in combat, including magical abilities. Auto-healing/mind control/mind reading is not encouraged, and may be voided if used in role play. If none, delete this section. Education and Intelligence Background Self explanatory What schooling does your character have? Their IQ? Goals his long goal to become the strongest person alive. Personality Red is always a kind person, always willing to help out but he is a bit clumsy at time's. Weaknesses useless being up in the air and under water during a battle Appearance Red medium long hair, Pointy elf ears, Silver colored eyes, Grey Tonic, black buggy trousers with matching combat boots, Shoulder plate armor, black long arm gounlets that are long from the back of his hand to his elbows and knee pad armor. Background e was born and raised in the sinister nightfall with his twin sister. his voice was lost in a battle at a young age, though his father used his ability to regain Red's voice, leaving him with the scar around his neck. He met a young human female at a teenage year, he head a crush on her once she entered, love in first sight one might say. She requested to join as Red jumped in quickly and requested to be her personal guard from then on out. His parents got were no longer together during a war with all the confusion of what was happening. Red stayed back home till he got older, Battling in the front lines for his home and was next in hair for the throne.After all that, he kneed down to his human girlfriend who he meant in a young age and asked her to merry him when they got to the age of 22. After he found out the truth about his parents separation. he lost his trust to his mother and left his home land, he first told his fiance he is leaving and he promised to visit her everyday.He then started to follow his father aura, following. He found out he was with another Female, Making her red's Step mother. Red liked his step mother in a second and requested to join.Few months passed as Red lost contact of his fiance, he could find or writing her a letter, He searches for her day and night, the more day's passes the more he thinks she ditched him or worse betrayed him as she is no longer in her home. Few years passed as he was in a town ,realising that wanted poster's are all over the town. Apparently those who killed his mother and destroyed his hometown are still loooking for him so he hid him self in one of the crate box's until he was carried out away. he found him self in a storage of a ship, he sneaked out from the storeage but he was cought by a female in the kitchen. he was cought of course and had a chat with the captian, the Captian offered him to join the crew, Red hesitated at first and joined with them as the the story still has to be told ~~ continues~~Category:Characters